


The Little Troll Stuck

by techloveArtist



Category: Homestuck, Little Mermaid (1989)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-11-07
Updated: 2012-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-25 19:06:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/techloveArtist/pseuds/techloveArtist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A retelling of The Little Mermaid using Homestuck characters. However, shenanigans of all sorts happen...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Little Troll Stuck

**Author's Note:**

> Head to [littletrollstuck@tumblr](http://littletrollstuck.tumblr.com/) for earlier updates. Oh, and every character will make an appearance...just I'm slowly rolling it out...
> 
> The prologue of this story is actually plot centric but The Little Mermaid story technically starts next chapter...
> 
> Also I think at some point I'll switch to the Homestuck stylesheet...maybe even edit it.

## > Begin our tale in the Kingdom of Prospit

John and Jade did everything together. John played pranks towards at all the maids with the latest technologies for extra amusements. John and Jade watched movies and while John preferred action, Jade enjoyed sci-fi…when her narcolepsy didn’t kick in. They shared and sometimes stole from each other the stuff found in their chests. They played music with each other. John played the piano while Jade played the electric bass guitar…well, that was a understatement. They even wore each others’ colors for time to time. However, this was something in which they never wanted to hear let alone share….

## > So, what did they hear?

"You surely know why we have asked you here." the King said to his grandchildren. He looked stern but slightly depressed that John nor Jade couldn't put a finger on a reason.

"No clue, actually," Jade responded.

The queen stood up from her throne and walked toward the children, "We have been discussing and well, I think is time my darlings to consider the possibility for you to prepare you two if something happens to us."

John glanced at the Queen, "Wait, you mean prepare us to take the throne?"

"Did Penelope mention anything to the both of you?" asked the king.

"We haven’t seen PM all day."

The queen turned to John, "Do you think that she joined the battle? I hope not for her sake."

"It pains me to say that your father passed on from this life several hours ago."

"D-dad?" John questioned. Just yesterday he was healthy and in very good spirits. John and Jade refused to believe it as both minds raced to process the information.

"I knew both of you were very close to your father but think of him in a better place now." She said calmy.

"John, What if this is just a big prank?" Jade smiled, trying to hide her tears away, "Grandpa, please tell us that this is all a big prank and that Dad is going to catapult the enemy with cake again?"

The king walked towards the children, "I’m sorry, Jade and I refuse to force-feed this foolishness to your healthy minds. We saw the body for ourselves once he was identified."

John tried not to show his tears and stay quiet while Jade openly cried. Both of queen and king held their grandchildren in their arms.

As much as they felt for the little ones, the king and queen believed that the prince and princess needed PM’s support. She always knew how to make them feel much better.

Let’s look into the troll side of things…


End file.
